Extraño vínculo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Desde que Yusaku atrapo a esa extraña Ignis que la bautizó por AI, sintió una extraña conexión, desde entonces, verlo cerca le tranquilizaba. AI sabia que ese niño de quien fue creado fue Yusaku, cuidarlo en las noches de pesadilla y protegerlo al sacar sus colmillos será lo que hará para protegerlo.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Quiero aclarar, este fanfic ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo pero tuve que mejorarlo ante algunos sucesos que empezaban aparecer en el anime. Hace poco vi una imagen de AI protegiendo a Yusaku o Playmaker, en el momento que derrotó a Shoichi y prácticamente, nuestro duelista cayó derrotado por no saber que hacer, la manera en la que AI protegía a su origen, fue algo que me dijo que tenía que escribir este fic y este es el resultado. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Desde que Yusaku atrapó a esa molesta Ignis oscura de nombre AI, que a según él su nombre es diferente al de IA, tuvo una rara conexión con él. No podia decir como o de que se trataba pero podía sentir algo más que los llegaba a unir y de cierta manera, se sentía extraño. ¿Acaso así se debía de sentir cuando alguien consigue una IA de apoyo? Realmente desconocía sobre aquella información. Al principio pensó que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, algo que simplemente apareció y en algún momento se iba a desvanecer o se iba acostumbrar, cualquier situación que pasará primero, estaría bien para él. Sin embargo, muchas veces sentía que algo más lo conectaba, algo más lo hacia parecido a ese monigote escandaloso que no dejaba de hablar aún cuando le ponían mute, este siempre lo desbloqueaba y hablaba sobre su vida con sus demás amigos como la forma tonta de ocultar lo muy flojo que era para hacer sus tareas en ese mundo desconocido en la red cuyo nombre era Cyberse.

De alguna manera, Yusaku podía imaginar lo que aquella IA narraba, era como si había visto ese mundo antes o sólo las memorias de él eran tan sorprendentes y explicitas que podía ver ese mundo. Sólo era cuestión de cerrar los ojos y aquella imágenes aparecían, era muy hermoso y tranquilizador. Era ese mundo perfecto sin humanos y que de igual manera, esperaba que nadie lo tocará, quería evitar que fuera contaminado con deseos egoístas y sólo una falsa esperanza de coexistencia.

Yusaku podía sentirse completo. Como si esa parte suya que le quitaron en aquellos horribles experimentos regresará a él y volviera a tener un oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejor. Aunque siendo él y por mantener su actitud de siempre, no mencionaria nada o sería molestado. Preferia guardar en secreto aquello que empezaba a tener. Así que prefirió seguirle la corriente, otros días quería ignorarlo pero era bastante difícil.

Saber que esa molesta IA fue creada basado en él, fue cuando se puso a pensar en algo. Si no hubiera sufrido tanto en aquellos experimentos y se hubiera armado de valor para afrontarlo cada día mejor, ¿Actuaría de una manera tan despreocupante como AI? Realmente era algo difícil de ver pero de alguna manera, podía comprender aquella información recién descubierta. Podía entender porque su corazón se sentía tranquilo cuando el escandaloso monigote aparecía y aunque sus chistes no eran nada divertidos, podía comprenderlos y soltar un pequeño bufido en señal de que le agradó lo recién contado. Ahora podia comprender más aquella conexión que los une.

**-¿Ya está dormido Yusaku-sama?** -Preguntaba con curiosidad aquel monigote.

**-Tardó en dormir** -Respondió con simpleza.**\- Así es desde hace tiempo**

Tomó aquel disco de duelo escandaloso que se encontraba en su mesa de noche, para acomodarlo a un lado de su almohada. Desde hace tiempo, tenía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, siempre lo dejaba cerca para verlo y sentirse seguro. Eran esos momentos cuando se notaba su inseguridad. Vio como el monigote le veía con curiosidad hasta que apareció una pequeña luz que giraba y hacia figuras curiosas en la pared. Todo su cuarto brillaba de esas pequeñas figuras. Una canción tranquila como una nana y la tranquilidad de la noche. Yusaku miraba con curiosidad aquel escenario, si tuviera diez años le hubiera parecido tranquilizador, ahora no sabía que sentimiento albergaba su pecho.

Miro como AI miraba las paredes con alegría. Era esa misma felicidad que ahora lo inundaba. Saco su mano de su cobija para dar una suave caricia a la pequeña cabeza del monigote oscuro. Era tan suave que dudaba que fuera creado de la red misma. Soltó una risita, esa misma sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro hasta que sus ojos empezaron a pesar. No fue hasta que AI se dio cuenta que Yusaku se había dormido. Se sintió tranquilo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas de ese joven duelista.

**-Duerme bien mi otro yo** -Dijo con voz tranquila

No era tan idiota como parecía.

Gracias a Kogami Ryoken podia comprender porque se sentía completo con AI. El porque se sentía como una parte suya en esa actitud tan despreocupada y poco valiente de aquel monigote. Fue un tanto tranquilizador al saber sobre aquellas sospechas. Ambos eran la misma persona, si lo podía decir de esa manera. Compartían las mismas emociones como algunas cosas más que se sentía un poco raro. Ambos eran aquel complemento que les falto por desarrollar en su vida, ambos eran esa parte que todo ese tiempo habian querido unirse desde hace tiempo sin saber que eran.

Y aunque tuvo que dejarlo ir para que buscará de igual manera su camino, mantenía la esperanza en su pecho de que algún día volverían a verse, de que el destino los volvería a juntar y está vez, lo aceptaría.

**.o.**

AI podia parecer un idiota pero en realidad, no queria mostrar cual era su verdadera identidad. Si preguntarán, una IA tenía miedo de mostrar como era, una IA que tenía sentimientos y emociones era raro, prefirió ocultarlo. Prefirió seguir con ese código con el que nació, con el que fue creado. No podía aceptar que para nacer, tuvieron que torturar a niños pequeños. No quería imaginar la crueldad que los humanos tenían para hacer aquellos experimentos. Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad por ese niño, siempre lo observaba en aquellos momentos. En sus datos, guardaba aquellos vídeos de ese pequeño niño que luchaba por levantarse, que mostraba aquella mirada tan determinada que realmente tenía ganas de conocerlo. Tal vez fue por cosa del destino que años después, volviera a ver a ese niño, ahora convertido en un joven bastante frío y calculador. Ya no era como ese pequeño niño que cada dia habia estado observando. Era frío y distante, no tenía la esperanza marcada en sus ojos y sólo tenía sed de venganza.

¿Porqué los humanos cambiaban tanto? Aunque, de alguna manera, podía comprender porque su niño había crecido para ser esa persona. Estar al lado de Yusaku, fue un tanto molesto e incómodo al principio. No poder hablar bien con él, no saber de que temas hablar sin llegar a lastimarlo o molestarlo, era un tanto difícil pero nunca se rindió. Tomaría aquella determinación de la que fue creado para nacer. Le mostraría que podría ser de confianza, que podían ser amigos y que podían complementarse como todo ese tiempo que se habían estado buscando.

Era obvio que sabía que nació de Yusaku pero tenía miedo de decirlo al momento de conocerlo o realmente iba a molestarse más a parte del día que Revolver le dijo la verdad de su creación. Desde entonces, empezaba a cuidar más al chico. Siempre se aseguraba que su alrededor estaba seguro. Contaba algunas bromas un tanto raras pero que sabía, era del gusto de su niño. Lo cuidaba en las noches que Yusaku tenía pesadillas y despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Acariciaba su cabello como ponía su pequeña mano en la mejilla del chico. Sabía que esa era la única forma en la que el joven llegaba a tranquilizarse. Para AI, Yusaku aún sería un pequeño niño temeroso de la vida, ese pequeño niño del que fue creado.

**-Te juro que está vez te protegere** -Juramentos que sólo en las noches podia hacer.**\- Esta vez yo seré quien te enseñe la esperanza y te protegere de todo mal**

Y así iba hacer realidad aquella silenciosa promesa que sólo Roboppy escuchaba a escondidas. Aún cuando el corazón del duelista más fuerte y frío empezaba a romperse, aún cuando las lágrimas y los gritos de dolor aparecía por derrotar a su primer y único amigo que llegó a comprenderlo, AI siempre estaría ahí para protegerlo, para sacar los colmillos y sacar a ese mounstro que protege a su niño. No dejaría que alguien más le hiciera daño, no dejaría que alguien más lo lastimaria y que este volviera a vivir aquellas pesadillas.

Era ese extraño vínculo que compartían lo que los unía cada vez más. Era ese extraño vínculo que aún será difícil de romper, lo que los hacia iguales ante los ojos de las personas.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Me da un poco de pena al ver el nuevo ending de Vrains, no me gusta la canción pero las imágenes que aparecen sobre como al parecer, AI es el unico que sobrevive a las guerras entre Ignis y como decide proteger a Playmaker, es algo que realmente nos va a doler. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Jueves 18 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
